


Cat Nap

by HermitDrabbles56



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: After the evens of HTTYD2, Cat Naps, Gen, Just mindless drabbles, Napping Headcanon, Snoggletog (How to Train Your Dragon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitDrabbles56/pseuds/HermitDrabbles56
Summary: After a night of far to much partying, a certain chief deserves a well needed nap.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Cat Nap

The holiday had been barreling along for hours, two in the morning and still no signs of stopping. Vikings cross the spectrum of tipsy to trashed dancing and singing. Arm wrestling occasionally leading to quickly dispersed brawls. Dragons of all ages are mingled within the crowd. Having returned from their own tradition in time to celebrate with their human counterparts. Wrestling with vikings as well as each other, or tuckered out in any hiding place they can find. Babies running amok and chasing each other with endless energy. 

All and all, it’s been an eventful Snoggletog. 

Earlier on Hiccup had managed to locate and claim a perch. Sitting atop a table nestled against the edge of the great hall, back rested on the wall so he could watch everyone partying and not be in the middle of it. His own mug of mead set by his leg as he sipped at it now and again. Body feeling oddly light as he tugged at the sleeve of his green tunic. Lacking his usual protective layer of leather armor.

He'd promised Astrid he would loosen up a bit and leave the flight suit at home, which admittedly was nice, just a lot lighter then he'd gotten used to. 

Speaking of the young lady in question, the beautiful blonde that holds his heart comes wandering over. Finally locating his perch and giving him a big pink cheeked grin when his forest green eyes meet hers. Her drink in hand as she sways a bit, although her movements are more of a playful variety than a drunken one. 

“Well hello M’lady, what brings you to this corner of the world?” He muses with a bright smile, reaching a hand out to her as he speaks. 

Grin widening as she accepts his hand, she steps closer. Setting her mug by his before hopping up on the table in front of him. “Looking for you as always. Snotlout and the twins were starting to get pretty rowdy.” 

“Ah yes, I recall hearing the tell tale Jorgenson scream earlier.” He says with a chuckle. Leaning forward and planting a small kiss on the button nose of his betrothed. “Did you teach them a lesson or are you leaving them to their own disasters this evening?” 

She smiles even more and shrugs. “I figured they'd survive a night.” ending her sentence with a soft kiss on his lips. 

Shifting a bit she nestles herself between his legs. Back resting against his slim yet strong chest as his arms snake their way around her waist. Letting out a contented sigh as she looks over her shoulder at him. The two love birds sharing another kiss before he smiles and buries his head in her shoulder. Teaching her hand up so she can run her fingers through and play with his hair. Pale cheek resting against his soft auburn locks. 

It wasn't long before they were joined by his overjoyed Night Fury cooing as he bounds over. Tail wagging and knocking over a couple stray vikings, earning himself a laugh from Astrid who holds her hand out to the reptile. The giddy alpha pressing his head against her palm, and wiggling closer until his head is in her lap. 

Both of her boys looked tired, but also happy. Hiccup peeking up from his hiding spot in her shoulder to give his dragon a smile. Gently scratching under Toothless’s chin before wrapping his arm back around Astrid waist. 

The two had worked overtime the past few weeks. Getting as much of the village put back together as possible. Creating a huge dent in the Bewilder Beasts ice and making the great hall habitable again. Hiccup only getting the briefest of moments to rest before the festivities began. Toothless had tried a couple of times to make a cocoon for his rider in any spot he could earlier that evening. Only for the rest of the village to give a roaring laugh and pull their young chief back into the games and drinking. 

After hours of taking charge with dances toasts and overseeing the odd competition. Astrid knew she'd eventually find him in his own corner of the world. And there he was exhausted yet happy as he watched his people. 

Looking to Hiccup as she gave both her boys pets she planted a kiss on his temple. And though he didn't look up she could feel him smile against her shoulder. “Take a moment Babe, I'll stay right here okay?” she whispers softly into his ear. Getting a small nod in response as he holds her close to his chest. 

Between sips of mead and giving Toothless attention, before he has to run off and put some dragons in their place, she does just that. Staying curled up in the arms of her betrothed and shielding him from the chaos of a drunken village. 

Not long after, their little gang of dragon riders joins them at the mostly abandoned table, Valka and Eret in tow. Snotlout had a small chunk of ice to his head, and the twins had that look like they'd been bashing their heads together again. While Fishlegs being ever the responsible one seemed to be the sobberest of the lot. 

Valka leaned against the table at her son and Astrid’s feet, while Eret takes up the wall. The other four lining up along the bench seat in various sitting positions. 

“I hope you don't mind. We figured we should bench these three before they did some serious damage.” Valka says with a smile as she gestures to Snotlout and the twins. 

“Not at all, the conversation is welcomed.” Astrid says with a smile. Watching as Toothless paws back over with a yawn. Rubbing up against Valkas leg as she scratches him behind his ear flaps for a bit. When she stops he shakes his noggin and crawls to curl up under the end of the table. Only to jump back up with wide eyes when a couple of burly Vikings knock into the other end of the table. The action jostling everyone a bit as the two let out hearty laughs and get back to their feet. Everyone but Hiccup giving a bit chuckle when Toothless grumbles and curls back up. 

Noticing this Valka looks to her son. “Hiccup? You alright?” 

Astrid looks to him then back to Valka giving her a smile. “Don't worry about him Valka, he's just taking a quick power nap.” 

Valkas eyes widen a bit, but before she can speak a confused Snotlout cuts in. “Wait, He can sleep through all this?!?” his cousin turns to look at him. Astrid can't tell if his expression is impressed or shocked as she gives him a small nod. 

She can feel Eret looking at Hiccup as if trying to figure out if she was kidding or not, Leading her to let out a bit of a giggle. 

“How..often does he do this?” Valka asks her tone so calm yet so clear in the loud air. Almost as if she's worried one more voice would wake her son. 

“He does this pretty often. Sometimes even during long flights.” Astrid muses as she finishes off her drink. 

“Since When?!” Snotlout exclaims getting a bit of a glare from Valka. 

“Uhhh since like, forever?” Tuffnut chimes in. 

“Wait you knew about this?” Fishlegs asks as both the twins nod their heads. 

“Yeah, we've scared him a couple of times. Though we didn't know about the flight thing.” Ruffnut begins. 

“No, no we did. That was the best spook. He got stuck with us on patrol, we set off a blast and scared Toothless. Ended up scaring Hiccup here right out of the saddle at the same time.” Tuffnut says with a chuckle as he reminisces about the moment. 

“That's what happened? I thought his leg came off or something.” Ruff muttered as she tried to remember. 

“Oh come on, this has got to be a joke.” Snotlout grumbles reaching over in an attempt to shake Hiccup a bit. Only to be stopped by Astrid’s vice like grip on his wrist. 

“Wake him and the last thing you see before the gates of Valhalla will be my fist.” Her voice still as casual as when the conversation started. Causing him to withdraw immediately.

“How..? I mean..I like to think I can sleep through a lot but this is extreme.” Eret says, just loud enough for Astrid and Valka to here. 

“How else do you think he survives cleaning up disasters on two hours of sleep. Between those three and his dragon riding duties. Plus lately with fixing the village.” Astrid says, carefully laying her head on Hiccups for a moment before sitting up again. 

Fishlegs in the meantime has come over, just in time for Snotlout and the twins to start going at it again. “Thinking on it, it makes sense. As well as explains a lot of things.” 

“Oh? How so?” Valka questions with a small tilt of her head. 

“For one, he's always been the one to deal with twins. At least he has been since they started dedicating themselves to Loki. As well as people have been noticing some projects getting finished overnight, which we had happen a couple times on Dragons Edge. And it's been happening a lot in the last few weeks. Though it's pretty amazing he hasn't collapsed.” Fishlegs says in his usual rambling manner, tone growing a bit concerned near the end. 

“You can thank me and my girl for that, also Toothless knows when to tell him he's being too much of an idiot.” Astrid says softly, deciding to help Hiccup with his drink for the time being. 

“I can't believe I didn't notice.” Valka says softly as he looks to her son again. 

“Don't be hard on yourself, Hiccup spent years tiptoeing around Stoick-” 

“And us!” Tuff cuts in now with Snotlout in a choke hold. 

“Yeah, and us.” Astrid continues as she picks her sentence back up. “He's just used to it, Chief or not this is one of his occupational hazards. It's gonna be awhile before we can break him of it.” Astrid gives Valka a reassuring smile 

For a brief moment Hiccup tenses around Astrid. Squeezing her waist a bit before his head wobbles a bit on her shoulder. Letting out a small breath before relaxing. 

Looking too him Astrid plants a soft kiss on his temple, wondering how much of this he'd heard. Whispering in his ear so only he can hear. “You okay babe?” 

Giving a small nod and a groggy groan, he nuzzles into her neck a bit. Telling her it was something else that woke him. Slowly he draws in a deep breath and releases it, planting a kiss on the back of her neck before lifting his head. Eyes alert and calm as he looks around like nothing happened. Taking note of the company that had joined him and his love at the table and giving them all a smile. 

No one really comments on it, well no one but Snotlout who's dragged off by the twins before he can succeed. Leaving Hiccup only a bit confused as he chats with what's left of the group. 

As the hours tick by, and the night comes to a close. To thank his fair lady for looking after him. He spends the rest of the night dancing away with her. Making sure the rest of her night is as perfect as it can be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic....ever.  
> Suggestions are always appreciated? this is just a soft little head cannon that my gremlin brain came up with one night. hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
